ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Freak!
*Ryan is walking outside, among a small crowd, when his foot turns intangible and he trips, bumping into a couple of people* Guy 1: “Hey!” 'Guy 2: Watch where you are going punk!” R'yan (meekly): “Sorry.”''' Guy 1: “Sorry ain’t good enough mate!” *He looks down, and sees Ryan’s missing foot. It has yet to turn tangible' Guy 1 (teasing): “What’s wrong? Lose a foot?' Ryan: “Sh-shut up!”' Guy 2: “I think he is trying to get out of doing wrong dude.” '''Ryan: “Guys, let’s be men about this. I don’t want to fight you.”' Guy 1: “Oh you hear that? ‘I don’t want to fight you’. What’s wrong? Afraid to get your hands dirty?”''' Ryan: “No, I just don’t think you assholes are worth my time.” *The first thug suddenly pushes Ryan to the ground and stamps on the kid’s face, breaking his nose' Guy 1: “No one calls me names and gets away with it! I think we should teach this tough guy a lesson dude. Don’t you?”' Guy 2: “I think a lesson is going easy on him. I think a few punches should sort this punk out!”' *Guy 1 pulls out a knife*' Guy 1: “Nah, this’ll really teach ‘em.”' Ryan: “Oh god no! Help!”' Guy 1: “Aw, little baby wants his mommy?”' *Ryan, in a fit of rage at the name, uses his visible leg to kick the thug in the groin. In retaliation, the guy sends the knife through his chest, and starts slicing a line in it*' Ryan: “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!”' *Suddenly, April runs in*' Ryan: “AAAAH! HELP ME!”' *The thug stops cutting, but leaves the knife in Ryan’s body*' Ryan: “April! Help me!”' *Ryan’s face is covered in blood and tears*' Ryan: “Oh god the pain!”' April: “Stop moving then. Jack, take care of the thugs!"' *April looks and inspects Ryan while Jack runs in to attack the thugs. Jack absorbs the ground and creates a mace with both hands. The thugs run off. Jack is about to follow, but April stops him.*' April: “It’s serious. We need to get him to the Plumber base.”' *Jack carries Ryan, still with the knife in his chest. Jack is being careful as he doesn’t want to cause Ryan anymore pain. Later at the Plumber base, Ryan is lying on a bed. Some Plumber Doctors are around, with April and Jack in the room observing*' Ryan: “Um...The knife’s still in my body. Not trying to be rude, just stating a fact of my well-being. Could someone please get it?”' April: “They need to check for any internal damage. We may need to put some alien device in your system.”' Jack: “But Magister Trill has told us you’re part Ectonurite so we may have to think of alternatives.”' April: “Do you feel any pain Ryan?' Ryan: “Physically? No. Emotionally? Loads. Anyway, what about the knife, once the damage check is complete?”' April: “Then they’ll remove it.”' Jack: “You’re lucky they didn’t push it in further as there could have been some shrapnel left in your system.”' April: “Lizzy has been outside since we got here you know.”' Ryan: “Well can I see her?”' *Ryan Suddenly contorts in pain*' Ryan: “ARGH! Damn knife! I think it hit something crucial.”' Jack: “You did move.”' *The doctor’s nod at April.*' April: “You want the truth or do you want me to lie?”' Ryan: “Let’s hear the worst.”' April: “This is gonna hurt a lot. Though the pain relief will take away 50% of the pain. Ready?”' Ryan: “Let’s get this over with.”' *April grips onto the knife and yanks it out fast.*' Ryan: “GOD JESUS!”' *April places the knife on the tray*' Ryan: “ I’m glad I have a better chance of living, but I don’t think the pain was worth it. Can I see Lizzy now, or am I still being worked on?' Jack: “I just had a thought.”' April: “What?”' Jack: “He could have just used his Ectonurite powers to become intangible and the knife would have fell out.”' Ryan: “I’M A NEWBIE ALRIGHT!? DON’T RUB IT IN!”' *April hits Jack and pulls him out of the room, and signalling to Lizzy that she can go in. Lizzy goes in and sits on a chair near Ryan. The doctors are stitching his chest up, but he feels no pain thanks to the pain relief.*' Ryan: “Hey sport.”' Lizzy: “How are you?”' Ryan: “Physically or emotionally? I feel pretty crap in both cases.”' Lizzy: “Who did this to you? Do you know them at all?”' Ryan: “No...well, sort of. I remember seeing their faces somewhere before, but I can’t remember where.”' Lizzy: “You just rest for now. I’m glad you're alive.”' Ryan: “Hey. I want you to know something. I’m glad we met.”' *Ryan sighs* Ryan: “Just wish I could’ve stuck up for myself. Instead, I ended up being the stupid, thoughtless kid I always was.”' Lizzy: “You’re not thoughtless. It’s just bad timing as you don’t know how to use your powers. Magister Trill said he’d try and see you soon.”' Ryan (Sarcastic): “Great. Just who I need to see.”' Lizzy: “He just wants to make sure you are okay.”' Ryan: “Just so he can beat me like a slab of meat again.”' *Lizzy signals to Ryan if he wants a hug. He looks to the doctors*' Ryan: “Am I done? Can I stand up?”' Doctor: “You are done but you have to stay in the bed until the stitches have healed. They’ll work wonders, Magister Marron invented them you know.”' *Ryan mouths ‘maybe later’ to Lizzy*' Ryan: “Ow. Now I’m getting a headache. Whatever. Is Magister Trill here yet?”' Lizzy: “He said he’d come by when you are a bit better. So either when you are ready or when the doctor’s say you're in good enough conditions for talking with the Magister.”' Ryan: “Not that anyone in their right mind would talk to Trill.” *Ryan beckons to Lizzy to come closer. Lizzy moves closer to Ryan*' Lizzy: “Yes?”' Ryan (whispering): I think he has anger issues.”' Lizzy: “He’s not that bad.”' *Magister Trill enters and signal for Lizzy to leave.*' Magister Trill: “Sorry Lizzy, but I need to talk to Ryan alone.”' Ryan: “I’ll see you later Lizzy.”' *Lizzy walks out.*' Magister Trill: “We are searching around London for the people who attacked you.” '*Magister Trill shows Ryan some pictures*''' Magister Trill: “Do any of these people ring any bells? Are anyone of these the ones who attacked you?”''' Ryan: “I knew I saw them before! They’re on the Plumbers wanted list! James Emerson and Samuel Winters. Ooh, if I was in any condition to do it, I’d find them and strangle them or something.”' Magister Trill: “As a Plumber you can’t seek out revenge. We will get them.”' *Dillon and April burst in.*' Magister Trill: “Why have you two burst in?”' Dillon: “It’s Lizzy.”' April: “She’s gone, she saw the pictures of who did it and is now running around London, trying to find them.”' Magister Trill: “This is bad. April, you and Jack go and find her. I’ll check on all of the computers and see if I can get a fix on her position.”' Dillon: “What should I do Magister?”' Magister Trill: “You should stay here. Ryan isn’t allowed to leave this room as he has severe injuries at the moment.”' *Magister Trill and April leave the room. Dillon sits on a chair, next to Ryan.*' Ryan: “Wow. I mean, wow. That’s...I don’t know. I want to say stupid, but i can’t really fault her for it.”' Dillon: “I think I know why she done that.”' Ryan: “What are you implying?”' Dillon: “I’m not sure but, do you think she…..ya know”' *Ryan’s face turns beet red*' Ryan: “Dude!”' *Ryan looks to one of the doctors*' Ryan: “Are the stitches healed yet?”' Doctor: “It doesn’t matter if they are, which they aren’t, Magister Trill doesn’t want you to go.”' Dillon: “I’ll take him back to the dorm.”' *Dillon goes close to Ryan.*' Dillon (Whispering): “We’ll get out the door, and then you go and help her out. I know it’s against Plumber code but.”' Ryan: “Magister Trill took my gun. What am I supposed to defend myself with?”' *Dillon gives him his own gun secretly.*' Dillon: “This will do, right?”' Ryan: “Fine. You distract them, I’ll run out. on my mark?' Dillon: “All we have to do is get you out of this door with me, and then they will think I have taken you to your dorm.”' Ryan: “Magister Trill probably knows when I’ll be properly discharged. We need to make sure he doesn’t see us.” *An idea forms in Ryan’s head' Ryan: “You distract the doctors by pretending to leave, and I’ll phase through the floor.”' Dillon: “You don’t have full control of your powers, you could get stuck in the floor!”' Ryan: “For a fellow cadet, that’s a risk I’m willing to take.”' Dillon: “Your life dude.”' *Dillon walks over to the doctor’s and then pretends to faint, quite convincingly. Ryan manages to successfully phase through the floor, and winds up in the main hub. He was still airborne, and invisible*' Ryan (Whispering): “Now to find Lizzy. Preferably before everyone realizes I’m gone.”' *He flies off, looking all over town, about a few minutes or so later, Ryan sees the two thugs on a street corner, and that Lizzy is hiding in an ally. Ryan flies down, landing behind her and turning tangible*' Ryan: “You’re not thinking of doing something completely senseless are you?”' Lizzy: “Ryan?! You’re supposed to be healing!”' Ryan: “Yeah, well, I couldn’t let you do this. What’s to be gained from it?”' *April and Jack walk up to them, in the alley.*' April: “Well, the stitches can still come out you know.”' Ryan: “Oh yeah...Forgot about you two. Shoot.”' *James and Samuel see them, and walk over* James: “Looks like the little baby’s got back up this time. Not like it’s gonna help much.”' Lizzy: “Ryan and I can beat you two dweebs.”' Jack: “Go on. Have a go. April and I are here if you need us.”' Ryan: “Seriously? No one besides me is trying to PREVENT something stupid?' *James decks Ryan in the face, causing his glasses to fly off and shatter on the ground. Ryan sees this*' Ryan: “Dude. No one messes with the glasses. I take back everything I said. Let’s pound ‘em.”' *James tries the same tactic with the knife again, but this time Ryan kicks it out of his hand. It flies toward Lizzy by mistake. Ryan gasps*' Ryan: “Lizzy, look out! Incoming!"' *Lizzy catches the knife and then throws it at Samuel’s leg, causing impact. Lizzy has a shocked expression on her face while looking at Ryan and James is about to attack.*' Lizzy: “RYAN!!!”' *Ryan reacts instantly, kicking James in the groin*' Ryan: “Not cool dude"' *Samuel gets up and takes the knife out of his leg and then goes to punch Lizzy. Lizzy dodges and then uses a Plumber taser on Samuel. Samuel becomes paralysed and Lizzy puts Plumber handcuffs on him, leaving only James.*' Lizzy: “You want that one?”' Ryan: “Sure.”' *Ryan swings his leg, hitting James’s face and knocking some of his teeth out. When James wrenches the knife from Samuel’s frozen hand, Ryan uses his foot to flip it out of his hand. He delivers another kick to the face, this time knocking Samuel out.* Ryan: “And that’s why you don’t mess with us.”' April: “And that’s that. Time to get them to the Plumber Base and throw them in the jail.”' Ryan: “Good riddance.” *He fingers the hole in his shirt, cut by the knife in the first fight*' Ryan: “So...who’s gonna carry them?”' *Everyone looks at Jack.*' Jack: “Figures.”' *The screen swipes from right to left and shows Jack, Lizzy, April and Ryan are in the Plumbers base in front of Magister Trill.*' Magister Trill: “April, Jack, carry on with your other chores. I need to talk to Ryan and Lizzy alone.”' *April and Jack walk off.*' Ryan: “Magister, I know what I did was wrong, but I didn’t want Lizzy to make the same mistake I did. You said we were a team, right? Well, I wasn’t about to leave a teammate unassisted. What if she had gotten hurt, and April and Jack didn’t find her in time?”' Magister Trill: “I know Ryan. But April and Jack were keeping me informed. And Dillon pretending to be ill, that was a stupid idea. But I won’t punish you.”' Lizzy: “You won’t?”' Magister Trill: “You both took down the criminals and then arrested them, that gives you pardon. But not Dillon.”' Ryan: “Actually, I asked him to be my escape route, so I’ll be willing to be punished on his behalf.”' Magister Trill: “No, your team will be excused from your disrespect. But tomorrow, you will be learning how to rescue a hostage.”' *As soon as the two cadets are alone together, Ryan abruptly grabs Lizzy’s head and kisses her on the lips passionately. After a couple minutes, the break apart. they both blush*' Ryan: “Sorry, don’t know what made me do that.”' *He licks his lips*' Ryan: “Is that cherry chapstick? Nice.”' Lizzy: “I think I know why you kissed me.”' *Lizzy gives Ryan a quick kiss on the lips and then walks off.*' Ryan: “Her...and me? Hah, no way!”' *his expression immediately becomes uneasy, then he walks back to his dorm. Not paying total attention, he bumps into Dillon on the way*' Ryan: “Ow! Oh, sorry dude.”' Dillon: “Oh, hey. So did it work?”' Ryan: “Sort of. You’re being punished for the fainting stunt. Sorry about that. Oh, almost forgot.”' *Ryan takes Dillon’s gun out of his pocket, and hands it back*' Ryan: “Um..See you later?”' *Ryan quickly walks away, and enters his dorm. He squeals when he hears a sudden knock on the door*' Ryan: “Uh...I mean, come in.”' *He instantly blushes when he sees it’s Lizzy*' Lizzy: “Hey. I just wanted to give you this.”' *Lizzy hands Ryan a charm.*' Lizzy: “This charm has been my favourite, and I want you to have it. See you tomorrow.”' *Lizzy walks out, closing the door.*' Ryan: “Heh, no denying it now. We’re in love with each other. How about that.' *He looks at the charm still in his hand* Ryan: “Well Lizzy, hope you’re ready for the misadventures ahead.”''' *After almost reaching up to take off non-existent glasses, he sighs and puts the charm on his bedside table and falls asleep* THE END Characters Ryan McCrimmon Lizzy Magister Trill April Marron Jack Marron (First Appearance) Dillon Smasher Volcanic Chill Doctor Category:Episodes Category:Ry-10